Independent vendors may provide digital assets for downloading by users of computing devices. A digital asset may be a software application, an image, a video file, an audio file, a set of scientific data, or other digital objects. The digital assets may be automatically provided to consumers via a digital distribution store. A digital distribution store is a digital location, such as a web site, that allows a user to download the digital assets for free or for purchase. Often the administrator for these websites may want to test the digital assets before placing them on the digital distribution store.